1. Field of the Invention
In general, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to machines used for mixing and refining a chocolate mass.
2. State of the Art
Conching machines typically comprise shearing tools extending mainly in radial directions from a rotor arranged in a partially cylindrical trough. These shearing tools have a surface inclined to the trough wall and often end in a relatively sharp edge. In this way, they can act in a double manner; that is, either by shearing chocolate mass off the trough walls when running in one direction, or by providing a rheological shearing effect onto individual layers of the chocolate mass when running in the other direction where the mass is caught in the gap between the trough walls and the converging surface of the shearing tools.
The expenditure for manufacturing such conching machines is considerable, as is their operation. The individual chocolate mass remains in such a conching machine for a long period, while mechanical energy is introduced into the mass to bring it from a more or less dry condition to a pasty condition, and to make it eventually liquid.
Attempts have been made to shorten the conching time and/or to replace conching by other processes, or to simplify the conching process. An increase of introduced energy to shorten the process is, however, not possible to an unlimited extent, because any mechanical energy introduced into the mass converts itself into heat energy, thus heating up the mass. In doing this, there are certain limits not to be exceeded. Heretofore, conching machines were surrounded by an outer tempering jacket (that is, heating and/or cooling jacket). For example, at the beginning of operation, a conching machine often has to be first heated by this jacket to soften the chocolate mass. This jacket provided for heat dissipation during operation but, of course, also had some limits.